


good morning.

by blauerhimmel



Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Angst, Assault, Gang Rape, Gen, Heavy Angst, Home Invasion, Hostage Situations, M/M, Original Character(s), Ransom, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sad, Sexual Assault, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-09
Updated: 2019-09-17
Packaged: 2020-01-07 06:55:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18405434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blauerhimmel/pseuds/blauerhimmel
Summary: protect.





	1. Chapter 1

“sangyeon, do you know where my hoodie went!?”

the eldest of the house sighed. he was currently searching up some clothes on the internet, wanting to buy some new summer clothes as the weather turned warm and bright. he was sitting in his room, but somehow, jaehyun still managed to be heard. 

“check changmin’s room!” he shouted back, knowing that the younger sometimes liked to take other members clothes and wear them. 

he heard a door open and shut along with more chaotic noises and laughter. their dorm was always noisy, it seemed, considering the fact that twelve growing boys all lived together. the only time the apartment was quiet was when they were all sleeping. 

yet a single popping noise was heard through all of it.

sangyeon, at first, had hoped that it had come from one of eric or jaehyuns video games. but, the sound was too loud, too close, and he swore his heart sped up instantly as the sound reached his line of hearing.

he instantly shut his laptop and ran out to the living room, catching a sight he never wanted to see. there were five men, all wearing masks, pointing guns at his members. he could only count seven grouped together in the room, but along with him and the two maknae’s a man was dragging harshly, that left two unknown.

chanhee and jaehyun. they didn’t have them. 

sangyeon looked towards changmin’s bedroom door, and then turned back around to be met with the barrel of a pistol. he gulped, heard someone gasp, but looked up at the man who started to speak, “go stand with your back to the wall.”

the man nudged him with his gun, sending him stumbling a bit. he stood at the end beside jacob, who made eye contact with him. a nudge to his back made him look towards the wall, one hand clenched into a fist and the other holding jacob’s shaking hand.

_fuck._

”what do you want?” sangyeon asked, trying not to sound as scared as he felt. he heard someone laugh at him, and then the end of someones gun rammed into his head lightly.

someone, probably the one who hit him, spoke from right behind him, “we’ll explain it all soon. now, is this the whole group?” 

“yes,” sangyeon answered quickly, lying on instinct. he tensed up, clutching onto jacob’s hand tighter.

”you sure?” the man said again, “because if it’s not, someones gonna get it.” 

sangyeon didn’t want to know what that meant, but he also didn’t want chanhee and jaehyun to be found. he cleared his throat, letting himself be heard loud and clear, “i’m telling you, this is every-“

a scream.

he couldn’t help turning around as the scream stopped and another man entered the room, holding a kicking and squirming chanhee. a hand was covering his mouth, stopping him from screaming any more. 

”found a little girlie,” the guy said in a creepy, gross tone, pushing the pink haired idol towards the guy behind sangyeon. at this point, sangyeon was guessing he was the leader.

the man grabbed chanhee by the hair, shaking him once he started to try and scream again. sangyeon stepped up to stop him, but then a gun was pointed towards sunwoo, forcing him to stay still.

”i thought you said this was all of you,” the man growled angrily, “i don’t take well with liars,” the leader turned towards another man, “look them up, see if theres any more of them.”

”and as for you,” the leader said, pointing his own gun towards sangyeon, “i think you should be taught lesson about lying to me.” 

 

the leader motioned with his gun towards the eldest, and without warning, a fist met his face. 

one of the other men had punched him, hard, probably breaking his nose. jacob reached out to try and help, but with anothed harsh tug at chanhee’s hair, sangyeon yelled at him to stay put.

”sir,” one of the other men said, holding a phone in his hand, “there’s twleve of them, only eleven here.”

the leader looked towards sangyeon again, glaring. he pushed chanhee towards the wall, mumbling at him harshly to stay put. then, he cocked his gun, and looked directly at sangyeon before pointing it at kevin.

”i know there’s another one of you brats!” the man yelled, “and if you don’t come out here right now, i’m gonna shoot your friend here!”

nothing happened. sangyeon prayed the man was bluffing, but when he watched his face turn angrier and angrier, he knew he wasn’t.

”please-“ eric pleaded quietly, but was hit harshly on the head for speaking. 

“fine,” the man mumbled, and then he pulled the trigger.

it shot right through kevin’s leg, making him scream in agonizing pain. hyunjoon flinched back violently from beside him into younghoon’s arms while jacob dropped to the floor beside him.

a door flung open, and out came jaehyun, charging towards one of the men. two of them grabbed him, and the leader slapped him across the face with his gun, four times in a row. sangyeon could only release a pitful sob as color bloomed on his face.

”look what you did!” the man yelled as he continued to hit and hit jaehyun. sangyeon could hear someone begging for him to stop, but all the leader could hear was ringing in his ears.

_what do i do i need to do something something **something-**_

it stopped. someone was thrown in his arms; jaehyun. he got blood all over his shirt from where his face was buried in it, but sangyeon could care less as he mumbled quietly, “j-jaehyun i’m so sorry-“ 

“now!” the leader yelled, making everyone jump. sangyeon quickly looked over towards kevin, spotting jacob wrapping a ripped off part of his shirt around the wound on his leg. kevin’s face was contorted into pain. 

sangyeon’s heart dropped.

but the leader’s only seemed to race as he spoke, “shall we have some fun now, boys?” 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Im sorry in advanced to chanhee in the following chapters

bujuyeon couldn’t breathe.

he could feel younghoon and eric shaking between him, fueling his anger. he wanted to kill every one of the men who had yet to say what they wanted, only tying them up with zipties and rope. he especially wanted to punch the man who had dared to shoot kevin, beat up jaehyun, and touch chanhee.

chanhee.

he risked a glance over to the pink haired boy, seated beside sangyeon. he was starting at his lap, breathing heavily as if he were having trouble. 

yeah, he wanted to rip them to pieces.

”well boys, i think it’s time we introduced ourselves,” the leader said, clapping his hands loudly and making most of the boys flinch. he laughed, but didn’t comment on it, “my name is jaehyuk, and my other friends are kunwoo, pete, dongsoo, junha, and john.”

he pointed to each man as he spoke, “we were originally just gonna come and rob the richest resident like we usually do, but when the landlord told us there were some k-pop idols here, we couldn’t just pass the oppurtunity up to get some  _real_ money.”

juyeon froze. he knew who these men were from the news. robberies had been taking place for a few months, in both homes and apartments alike. the victims would always tell the police there were six men who came in and tied them up while they took what they wanted.

but sometimes, some victims didn’t get out alive. if they put up too much of a struggle, their wife or sister would always report that they were shot. because they were trying to protect them from being...

_chanhee._

he looked up at the one named junha; the one who had found chanhee. he was looking at him with that same gross expression, and juyeon’s blood boiled at the signt.  _no no no no_.

”what’s got you worked up kid?” the leader, jaehyuk, asked. he watched juyeon pull at his ties and how he was starting daggers into junha, and it seemed to click in the mans mind.

jaehyuk walked over to chanhee, gripping his hair and making him face him as he tilted his head back. chanhee whined quietly, but stared back at the man all the same.

and then the man cupped him where no one should touch. 

juyeon screamed loudly, but was held back by a man. a gun was cocked, pointed at eric, but the leader wasn’t paying attention. he simply pulled his hand away, then patted chanhee’s cheek lightly.

”no girls here, of course, but you sure are as pretty as one,” the man mumbled, smiling down at the pink haired idol as if to sooth him, but only sent goosebumps down his spine.

juyeon bit his tongue at the sight, trying to pull away from who he thought was john’s grip.

the leader continues, ”so tell me sweetheart, what’s your name?”

chanhee was quiet for a few seconds, looking on the verge of tears, but somehow he managed to quietly reply, “chanhee.” 

the man nodded, and them he was pulling chanhee up. juyeon launched forward, yelling a loud ‘no’ that was soon silenced as he watched haknyeon get slapped harshly across the face. 

“so tell oppa,” the leader said quietly, but all of them could hear it, “would you rather suck my dick or let my men beat one of your friends up?”

juyeon screamed again, “no! chanhee, no-“ he was punched, hit with the end of a pistol, but he still shook. _protect them protect_ _chanhee-_

”w-what?” the small boy spoke, looking up at the taller man. jaehyuk simply pushed chanhee down to his knees, and juyeon could hear more protests from his members that that died down with the sound of a gun clock. even kevin and juyeon were trying to do something.

“shut up or i’ll shoot one of you in the head!” the leader shouted, and then turned back to the boy below him, “which one will it be?” 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I’m sorry this is a short chapter. Tell me if this was too graphic or if I can make it more graphic. I’ll try to make next chapter longer and interesting

chanhee was always considered a bit too feminine.

he used to hate it, especially that day back in high school when a couple boys blocked the door to the boys bathroom and left him to have to use the girls, after some of them had told him it was okay. it wasn’t, he’d felt embarassed and humiliated. 

eventually, he learned to love both his masculine and femine traits and features, but now, yet again, he hated it.

he looked up at the man, begging him with his eyes to please not force him to do what he wanted. but, the man grabbed him by his hair and pulled him closer to his crotch.

chanhee looked up at him yet again, as best he could, before reaching his shaking hands forward. he could hear struggling, so many people yelling, especially juyeon, but he couldn’t look at them. he couldn’t.

he closed his eyes as he unbuttoned and pulled the mans zipper down. jaehyuk seemed finished with his hands as he pulled his own pants and boxers down. chanhee looked away, shut his eyes yet again, tightly.

he squeaked when he felt someone come behind him and grab him by the hips. he opened his eyes and tried to see what was going on, but with the hand clutching his hair so tightly, he couldn’t. he felt so, so trapped. he  _was_ so, so trapped. 

he closed his eyes again when a slap met his cheek. he was instructed to open his mouth, but he couldn’t as panic settled in as someone starting touching underneath his clothing.  _help me help me help me-_

another slap and he finally opened his mouth, only for it to be stuffed with something else. he whined and he tried to get away but he couldn’t. all he felt was hands touching him and hair being pulled and thrusting thrusting thrusting until-

he choked on a the man’s fucking  _cum_.

the man pulled out, shutting chanhee’s mouth with his hand before instructing, “swallow it.”

chanhee blushed harder, face red, but swallowed as he hoped following the mans orders would leave to no more of what was happening. 

when swallowed, the man pulled his pants pack up. the man behind chanhee pulled his hands away, pulling him up and tossing him towards a crying and heaving juyeon.

”j-juyeon,” chanhee said as he himself started crying, the pain and suffering finally kicking in as his shock faded.

juyeon watched as chanhee laid his head in his lap, not caring about the awkward position due to their tied hands. he didn’t dare being up juyeon’s new blooming bruises or tears, all he wanted to do was be close to his lover.


	4. Chapter 4

haknyeon couldn’t breathe.

he was shaking in his spot, eyes teary and wide as he watched chanhee himself shake in juyeons arms. 

he couldn’t imagine the sort of pain he was going through, and he wished he could just punch the man responsible for his pain.

it seemed like forever before the someone moved or spoke. one of the men, pete, was whispering something to the leader. suddenly, the pairs eyes were set on him.

he squirmed in his spot, but couldn’t do anything as pete pulled him up. nobody yelled this time, already familiar with what happened if they did.

”you were so fun chanhee,” jaehyuk said, obviously ignoring the way the boy was sobbing, “such a slut for me. but i don’t think that’s gonna be enough.”

he started walking towards juyeon and the pink haired boy, pulling chanhee from the taller ones lap by his hair. quietly, jaehyuk mumbled, “so do i fuck you, or the other one?”

haknyeon froze, as did everyone else, for a split second. his world was ice suddenly, and he couldn’t breathe. but then shouts started to voice and he started to struggle while shutting his eyes, before silence was met and he was alone in his movements.

upon opening his eyes, he could see the fresh bruise blooming on erics face. he could also see chanhee looking between him and jaehyuk, shaking so violently, haknyeon was afraid he would shatter as some point.

”no answer?” jaehyuk asked. he sighed when he was met with silence, and then turned around to pete, “go ahead.”

the american man suddenly threw haknyeon to the ground, roughly on his back. the younger started to scream, started to squirm and  _struggle_ , but the man quickly grabbed a fistful of his hair and banged his head harshly on the ground.

haknyeon cried loudly, vision and thoughts blurring for seconds. when the haze cleared, he could feel and see hands running over his stomach, over his pants and unbuttoning and  _oh god, please help me._

”stop!”

a voice violently rang out, making the man above him still. he turned his head as best he could and saw chanhee standing up, his own tears in his eyes as he made eye contact with the younger member.

”i’ll do it.”


End file.
